Marjane Satrapi
Marjane Satrapi (Persian: مرجان ساتراپی) (born November 22, 1969 in Rasht, Iran) is an Iranian-born French''J’ai été très bien accueillie et je n’oublierai jamais que j’ai été naturalisée grâce à Jack Lang.Abusdecine perse les secrets de « Persepolis » Vingt-deux films pour une palme d'Or contemporary graphic novelist, illustrator, animated film director, and children's book author. Apart from her native language Persian, she speaks English, Swedish, German, French and Italian.Author Bio: Marjane Satrapi Michael Schwartz Library: Cleveland State University Biography Satrapi grew up in Tehran in a family which was involved with communist and socialist movements in Iran prior to the Iranian Revolution. She attended the Lycée Français there and witnessed, as a child, the growing suppression of civil liberties and the everyday-life consequences of Iranian politics, including the fall of the Shah, the early regime of Ruhollah Khomeini, and the first years of the Iran–Iraq War. She experienced an Iraqi air raid and Scud missile attacks on Tehran. According to ''Persepolis, one Scud hit the house next to hers, killing her friend. Satrapi's family are of distant Iranian Azeri ancestry and are descendants of Nasser al-Din Shah, Shah of Persia from 1848 until 1896. Satrapi said that "But you have to know the kings of the Qajar dynasty, they had hundreds of wives. They made thousands of kids. If you multiply these kids by generation you have, I don't know, 10-15,000 princes princesses. There's nothing extremely special about that.""A Life in Graphic Detail The Boston Globe She added that due to this detail, most Iranian families would be, in the words of Simon Hattenstone of The Guardian, "blue blooded."Confessions of Miss Mischief The Guardian In 1983, at the age of fourteen, Satrapi was sent to Vienna, Austria by her parents in order to flee the Iranian regime. There she attended the Lycée Français de Vienne.Bédarida, Catherine. "Marjane Satrapi dessine la vie de l'Iran." Le Monde. 25 June 2003. Retrieved on 21 September 2009. According to her autobiographical graphic novel, Persepolis, she stayed in Vienna through her high school years, staying in friends' homes, but spent two months living on the streets. After an almost deadly bout of pneumonia, she returned to Iran. She studied visual communication, eventually obtaining a master's degree from Islamic Azad University in Tehran.A Reader's Guide to Marjane Satrapi's Persepolis During this time, Satrapi went to numerous illegal parties hosted by her friends, where she met a man named Reza, a veteran of the Iran-Iraq War. She married him at the age of 21, but divorced him roughly three years later. Satrapi then moved to Strasbourg, France. Satrapi is married to Mattias Ripa, a Swedish national.IMDb Biography They have no children, and they live in Paris. Career Graphic novels Satrapi's career began in earnest when she met David Beauchard, a French comics artist who became her mentor and teacher."This Sweet Sickness" New York Magazine Satrapi became famous worldwide because of her critically acclaimed autobiographical graphic novels, originally published in French in four parts in 2000–2003 and in English translation in two parts in 2003 and 2004, respectively, as Persepolis and Persepolis 2, which describe her childhood in Iran and her adolescence in Europe. Persepolis won the Angoulême ''Coup de Coeur Award'' at the Angoulême International Comics Festival. Her later publication, Embroideries (Broderies) was also nominated for the Angoulême Album of the Year award in 2003, an award which was won by her most recent novel, Chicken with Plums (Poulet aux prunes).Les nominés d’Angoulême 200332ème Festival International D'Angouleme She has also contributed to the Op-Ed section of The New York Times.NYTimes Contributors search Films Persepolis was adapted into an animated film of the same name which debuted at the 2007 Cannes Film Festival in May 2007 and shared a Special Jury Prize with Silent Light (Luz silenciosa) by Carlos Reygadas. Category:Comic Books Category:Iranian creators Category:French creators Category:Muslim creators Category:Cartoonists Category:Memoirists Category:1969 Births